User blog:GreenHood36/Major Changes for 2020
Although the new year started over a week ago, I want to announce my changes for 2020 to the Wikia. Before I discuss my changes, I would like to thank Rogue and Mad bonkio user for their support and activity and for promoting me to an administrator. I would also like to thank the community for expanding the Wikia greatly; that has been a huge help. More Activity (Myself) I am nowhere near as active as I was before the summer months. I was averaging between 50-75 contributions a week and genuinely was active in the community. Subsequently, I have slowed down to 20 or fewer contributions a month. Now, this is a byproduct of a busy life in real life and on other platforms. However, I will attempt to be more active- can I say that I will be as active as I was months ago, no (it is very unlikely). However, I will aim for about thirty to forty contributions a month. I will pursue the idea of being active on BCD, but if this Wikia can become official, then more will come and a Bonk.io Wikia Discord could be possible, but in no means is it now. More Activity (The Community) The community for the Bonk.io Wikia has always been rather small, in comparison to the behemoth (in Bonk.io terms) of Bonk Leagues, with over 6,200 members, and BCD, with around 2,000 members. This is almost all of the 'hardcore' community. Nonetheless, there are still quite a few people here who could create a thriving community, but yet it seems in a manner like this: a new user joins, contributes semi-actively for a month or so, becomes inactive. This is a general case for the members who join. Some take this to the extreme, such as SparkGamer, who contributed almost 250 times in a matter of weeks and then left suddenly and never made another edit. With all of this in mind, I encourage new users to stay, at least keep up to date with the Wikia. I am proposing that some contest is done, whether that be tournaments or challenges to keep new users engaged in the discussion. BCD doesn't keep its members because of its general chat; it keeps members because of the exciting and elaborate roles and challenges every so often. Please comment to this post for your opinions. Accuracy of Pages As Bonkio Master has pointed out, many pages, and would venture to say almost 20%, are not factual/accurate. Although the mass deletion that occurred a while ago deleted many of the pages that were inaccurate, it did not completely solve the problem. This is the major issue with the Bonkio Wikia being official by Chaz or BCD or whatever body. The Community Guidelines are not being followed, and so the administrators and moderators have to delete pages and notify the creators of the violations. Please read the community guidelines when you join! Then your page will not be deleted and it will reduce the number of pages deleted and bans. All of these plans may or may not come into effect, however, I will try my best to do so. Regards, GreenHood36 Category:Blog posts